


The Emperor's New Clutch

by Evangaline_Lily (Rhonda3Green)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Egg Laying, Emperor Hux, Huxlo, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Space Husbands, brief mention of previously losing a child, eventual lactation stuff, if you don't like ovi stuff then don't read lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Evangaline_Lily
Summary: Kylo Ren finds out his husband can lay eggs. Emperor Hux wants nothing more than to lay a whole clutch of his Knight's babies. Please heed the tags before reading, my lovelies.





	1. A New Discovery

Kylo Ren ascended the sweeping staircase as rain and sweat dripped down his long black hair to his soaked sleeveless shirt. He was moving at a leisurely pace through the private wing of the palace that he shared with his husband the emperor. That changed in an instant when he heard a pained scream echoing from the direction of the master bedroom. Kylo sprinted up the remaining stairs, taking three stairs at a time, and charged through the double doors.  
  
Hux gasped in surprise. He was splayed out on their bed, naked from the waist down with a towel underneath his bottom. He winced in pain for a second before addressing his very concerned-looking consort.  
  
"You're back early," said the emperor feebly.  
  
"The wind and rain convinced me to cut my training short for today," said Kylo Ren. "But what is wrong? Do you need a doctor?"  
  
Hux shook his head and winced again.  
  
Kylo sat next to him on the bed. "You're in pain. Tell me what is going on."  
  
The emperor forced himself to meet his eyes. "I should have told you this before we got married, but I was afraid-"  
  
"Afraid of what?" asked Kylo gently.  
  
"That you would think I am a freak," said Hux. "Or even worse. That you wouldn't want them."  
  
"Wouldn't want what?" asked Kylo.  
  
As if on cue, a fresh bout of pain surged through Hux and his whole body tensed. He cried out and instinctively reached out for Kylo's hand. Kylo thought he could recognize something white beginning to appear between his husband's legs.  
  
"Is that?" Kylo watched with interest.  
  
Hux studied Kylo's face for a moment and was relieved not to see any evidence of disgust in his expression.  
  
"My mother's species," Hux began before another contraction made his hand on Kylo's tighten into a vice-like grip.  
  
Kylo used his other hand to soothingly stroke Hux's abdomen.  
  
"Shh," said Kylo. "You don't have to talk now."  
  
Hux shook his head determinedly. "My mother's species is nearly the same as humans except that once we go through puberty, both males and females expel an egg once a month."  
  
"You have to do this every month?" Kylo looked at him in horror.  
  
"Unless I am on birth control that prevents the eggs from forming in my body," said Hux.  
  
"Do the eggs?" Kylo looked down as more of the egg became visible. "Do they hatch?"  
  
"Only if they are fertilized," said Hux. "And I don't know if they are until I can test their vitals in my incubation machine."  
  
"You have a-?" Kylo's eyes searched the room until he saw the aforementioned device in the corner and plugged into the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," said Hux. "I just really wanted . . ."  
  
"Wanted what?" asked Kylo.  
  
"Your baby," said Hux with a note of shame in his voice.  
  
"You could have told me," said Kylo Ren. "You did not have to hide this."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Hux, a tear forming in his eye. "I did not know what you would think about this."  
  
"You're beautiful," said Kylo Ren. "That is what I think."  
  
The tear rolled down Hux's cheek. "Oh."  
  
He pushed again, and the egg was halfway out. Kylo put his hand underneath the large egg and caught it as the rest of it slid out. He looked at the emperor's tear-stained face for guidance.  
  
"We need to wipe the fluids off of the shell and put it into the machine," said Hux, still trembling from the pain.  
  
Kylo reached for the moistened towels on the table at the side of the bed and cleaned off the egg. He handed the egg to Hux before taking another towel and gently wiping the clear fluids from Hux's sore bottom.  
  
"I'm okay for now," said Hux looking towards the machine. "I just need to know."  
  
Kylo guided Hux to his feet and helped him hobble over to the incubation machine. Hux pushed a green button to turn it on and lifted the lid where there were eight empty slots. He carefully maneuvered the egg with both hands into one of the slots and lowered the lid. He looked at the machine's touch screen and typed in a few commands. Kylo Ren waited silently until he saw Hux's face fall.  
  
"It's unfertilized." said Hux weakly. "And I was so sure this time."  
  
"What do you mean by sure?" asked Kylo.  
  
Hux blushed slightly. "I made sure that we had sex when I was the most fertile."  
  
"Oh," said Kylo. "But maybe it will help now that I know what is going on."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hux.  
  
"I mean if you tell me next time," said Kylo. "I'll keep you on your back with those pretty legs spread for the whole day."  
  
The pink of Hux's cheeks turned into scarlet. "Oh. Right. Yes. That might actually help."  
  
Kylo smirked.  
  
"So that means . . ." said Hux.  
  
"Hmm?" Kylo raised an eyebrow in his infuriatingly handsome way.  
  
"That means you also want to have children with me?" asked Hux.  
  
"Yes," said Kylo. "I had never thought about it before because I did not know it was possible. But now that I know, of course I want a family with you. I love you, Hux."  
  
Hux stepped forward shakily and embraced his husband. "I love you, too."

* * *

  
  
Hux sat on his throne in the great hall. He was dressed immaculately in a white uniform with golden ascents and a purple cape. His consort sat on a throne next to him dressed in simple but elegant black attire trimmed with hunter green around the collar and sleeves. Various guards and servants scurried around the room, but everyone was out of earshot from them. Kylo turned to Hux with an inquisitive look in his dark eyes. Hux smiled.  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Hux.  
  
"I'm just curious," said Kylo Ren. "Have you ever given birth to a fertilized egg before?"  
  
A slight sadness appeared behind the emperor's blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Kylo. "I did not mean to bring up a painful subject."  
  
"It's okay," said Hux. "You have the right to know."  
  
Hux reached his gloved hand out to Kylo, and Kylo eagerly took it. In the early stages of their relationship neither of them would have dared to offer such affection in public; however, going through the final years of the war together and finally conquering much of the galaxy together made both men less concerned about the opinions of others and much more open about their own feelings.  
  
"Only if you want to tell me," said Kylo. "We have both been through enough. I would never want to cause you any unnecessarily distress."  
  
Hux nodded with a slight smile returning. "You may give me a few headaches once in a while, but when it comes to distress, you are the one who dispels it from me."  
  
Kylo leaned forward and kissed the emperor's pink lips.  
  
"I have only had one fertilized egg before," said Hux.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kylo.  
  
"It was in my quarters when Starkiller Base was destroyed," said Hux with a pained look. "I did not have time to retrieve it."  
  
Kylo looked horrified. "It was because you had to rescue me. If I had not been so incompetent, your baby would have survived."  
  
Hux looked down. "It's not your fault. I would have went to get you first even if Snoke had not ordered it. And it was _our_ baby."  
  
"Our?" asked Kylo Ren.  
  
"Did you think there would have been anyone else?" asked Hux.  
  
"I did not know if there was anyone else in your bed before we were married," said Kylo Ren.  
  
"There wasn't," said Hux blushing slightly.  
  
Kylo Ren studied Hux for a moment. "Do you mean since we had met each other or do mean ever?"  
  
Hux looked into his lap. "Ever."  
  
"So I was your first?" asked Kylo.  
  
Hux nodded still avoiding eye contact.  
  
"You don't have to be shy about it," said Kylo Ren. "I was also a virgin before our first night together."  
  
Hux looked at him in surprise. "You were?"  
  
Kylo nodded.  
  
"You don't have to say that to make me feel better you know," said Hux. "You seemed to really know what you were doing from what I recall."  
  
Kylo Ren laughed heartily. "I'm glad you thought so. I nearly came in my pants just from you licking my neck."  
  
Hux laughed and tenderly brushed a lock of hair from Kylo's forehead.  
  
"It will be okay," said Kylo.  
  
"Hmm?"    
  
"I will make sure nothing bad happens to our eggs ever again," said Kylo Ren.  
  
"Thank you," said Hux.  
  
"So when can we try again?" asked Kylo.  
  
"In three days," said Hux.

* * *

  
  
They had both cleared their schedules and made sure nobody would disturb them in their quarters. They took their time taking off each other's clothes, and Kylo guided Hux onto the regally-blanketed bed.  
  
"Turn over," said Kylo. "Let me rub your back."  
  
"Mmm hmm," Hux obliged, very much enjoying being the center of attention.  
  
Kylo reached for a bottle of massage oil and warmed some in his hands. He began by pressing his fingers in the space between the emperor's shoulder blades. He kneaded lightly at a knot he found.  
  
"You are so tense," said Kylo. "You need to relax."  
  
"I try," said Hux.  
  
"You don't need to worry about every little thing," said Kylo. "That is why I am here. You're not alone."  
  
"I know," said Hux.  
  
"Good," said Kylo. "Now let me take care of you."


	2. Fertilization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux lays another egg.

The emperor sighed and threw his head back onto the pillow. His kiss-swollen lips were turned into a satisfied grin. Kylo rolled off of him with an equally pleased expression. Some of their favorite moments together had been shared in their private wing of the castle, a part of the imperial dwelling that only they had access to save for their protocol droid, 3GG-69. Kylo's eyes swept over the flushed beauty spread out on the bed next to him, and his recently spent cock twitched once more against Hux's leg.  
  
"Again?" asked Hux with feigned exasperation.  
  
"As many times as it pleases you, my emperor," said Kylo with both lust and reverence in his voice.  
  
Hux tugged on his consort's long black hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. Hux had been sucking on Kylo's tongue for several moments before he realized the other man had stopped moving his lips. Hux pulled away.  
  
"What?" asked Hux.  
  
He followed Kylo's dark eyes to the side of the bed. Hux shrieked and pulled the blanket off of Kylo and over his entire body. Standing next to their bedside was the aforementioned droid holding a fruit platter of some sort. The silver droid watched the scene with the sort of fascinated patience that often drove Hux to frustration. The emperor shuddered at the thought that the droid had been quietly observing them for a while. Kylo did not seem to be upset that he was completely exposed and only Hux's eyes were showing from under the covers. Instead he raised an eyebrow at their droid.  
  
"And what are you doing here?" asked Kylo. "Did we not give you instructions to not disturb us for the entire day?"  
  
"Well, yes Prince Consort," said the droid in his metallic voice. "However, I still have a personal responsibility for the well being of the royal family."  
  
"So?" said Kylo.  
  
"And my research in such matters has informed me that species with prolonged mating rituals need additional nutrients in order to prevent exhaustion and promote the healthy growth of any resulting offspring," said 3GG.  
  
Hux pulled the blanket over the remaining sliver of his face. 3GG held the plate earnestly towards the blanket cocoon. When Hux made no motions of accepting it, the droid offered it to Kylo.  
  
"Make sure the emperor eats," said the droid. "The first few hours after fertilization are crucial for healthy egg formation."  
  
Hux made an embarrassed-sounding whine, and Kylo took the plate of multicolored fruit slices.  
  
"I will," said Kylo. "Now leave us."  
  
The droid stared at him blankly.  
  
"Leave the room, please," said Kylo.  
  
3GG walked towards the door and turned around once more towards an exasperated Kylo.  
  
"Make sure the emperor does not exhaust himself," said the droid. "From what I read, usually one to three mating attempts suffice in conceiving-"  
  
"Alright! Just leave!" said Kylo in a tone that made the droid exit in a much more swift manner.  
  
When they were alone again, Kylo pulled the blanket away and smiled at how flushed the emperor's face had become. Kylo relished how shy such a powerful ruler could be about private matters.  
  
"Now eat your fruit," said Kylo.  
  
"Only if you feed me," said Hux.  
  
"Such a spoiled despot," said Kylo lovingly as he maneuvered a slice to the emperor's lips.

* * *

  
  
"In order to re-mobilize the galaxy's workforce, our remote kyber crystal sources must be mined to their fullest extent," said the emperor.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with stern officials and visiting politicians taking notes. Hux stood on the raised platform at the front of the room near his throne while Kylo was seated on the smaller throne next to it. Kylo leaned against an armrest with his face propped up on his hand. He watched Hux's enthusiastic manner of addressing the gathering with admiration.    
  
"And before the natural sources are exhausted we will have time to fully develop our synthetic kyber crystal programs. The intent of these programs is not to take away mining jobs, but to gradually replace them once the mines run dry," said Hux.  
  
Hux licked his lips.  
  
"Of course this plan would involve fully revoking all previous regulations on mining  kyber," said Hux. "But I believe this is fully necessary. Why should we wait helplessly for the improved development of synthetic kyber when we have natural sources that can get us through the interim?"  
  
There was an interested murmur through the crowd.  
  
"That's right, ladies and gentleman," said Hux with conviction. "The galaxy is ours. And we will take our power back in carefully measured steps."  
  
"We are the masters of the natural world after all," said Hux. "Why should we not- oh!"  
  
Hux halted his speech with a gasp. Kylo straightened his posture with alarm. The emperor's legs were shaking, but he continued to speak. Only then did Kylo notice the growing wet spot at the back of the emperor's white trousers.  
  
"Hux?" said Kylo, softly. "Is the egg coming?"  
  
Kylo was not sure if this was something to be concerned about or not. How fast did eggs come out? He had not been sure how long Hux had been in labor before he walked in on him the previous time.  
  
"Are you okay, Hux?" whispered Kylo to the emperor's back.  
  
Hux did not reply but his whole body started to tremble, Kylo stood up and ran forward in time to catch him. The crowd, who were not the sort prone to verbal outbursts, looked on with stoic worry.  
  
"Shit," Hux whispered. "Three days early."  
  
"Is it coming?" asked Kylo.  
  
"I can usually predict my laying cycle to the exact hour," said Hux with dismay.  
  
Kylo lowered Hux to his knees.  
  
"I have been having contractions all day," said Hux.  
  
"But why would you still give the speech?" asked Kylo.  
  
"I thought I had time," said Hux with shame creeping into his voice.  
  
"Shh," said Kylo. "It's okay. What do we need to do?"  
  
"Call 3GG to bring the portable incubator here," said Hux. "I-I don't think I can make it to our quarters."  
  
Kylo spoke into the comm device around his wrist to pass on the instructions to the droid. When he looked at Hux again, his face was writhing in agony.  
  
"Hux," said Kylo. "If you need to push, then don't worry about anything else. I will take care of you."  
  
Hux nodded, and looked down abashedly at his trouser fastenings. Kylo removed the black cloak from around his shoulders and secured the fabric around his husband's waist. The emperor looked at him appreciatively and pulled his trousers and underwear to his knees under the privacy of the cloak. Kylo crouched behind him and supported Hux's back as the emperor winced again.  
  
"I need you to put your other h-hand," said Hux.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Kylo.  
  
"Just put your hand down there!" Hux said with frustration.  
  
"Oh," said Kylo.  
  
Kylo moved his free hand under the cloak. His eyes widened.  
  
"Hux," said Kylo. "It's nearly halfway out!"  
  
"I know!" said Hux before releasing a sob of agony.  
  
"I'm sorry, darling," said Kylo.  
  
"Just as long as you catch it!" said Hux.  
  
The emperor squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. At this moment, he was in too much pain to worry about the onlookers anymore. Most of the attendees had figured out what was going on and were pretending to work on their datapads. However, everyone looked up when 3GG burst into the room. The droid pushed a small, portable incubator. The flashing lights on its control panel indicated it was ready for its precious cargo.  
  
"It's a wonderful day for the imperial heir to arrive!" said the droid excitedly. "My circuits are absolutely ablaze, your majesties!"  
  
Kylo sighed. "Just come up here."  
  
"Yes, my prince!" the droid wheeled the incubator to the royal platform with a spring in his step.  
  
Kylo kept a firm yet gentle grip on the base of the egg. Hux was grateful that his consort had such sizable hands, since otherwise catching their offspring would not have been an easy feat. The fluids that had developed inside of Hux to cushion the egg in his body poured steadily onto the floor as the egg inched out. Part of Hux worried that Kylo would be disgusted by the wetness dripping onto his hand and puddling around their feet, but most of Hux's mind was preoccupied with getting the egg out and safely into the incubator. His heart pounded anxiously.  
  
Kylo sensed his husband's anguish and kissed the back of his neck. "It's okay. The egg will be okay, and you will be okay."  
  
"It's early," said Hux, shakily. "What if it's-"  
  
"Shh," said Kylo. "Push. It's almost out."  
  
Hux gasped and the top of the egg was free. Kylo carefully maneuvered the egg from under the cloak. 3GG opened the lid of the incubator. Kylo wiped the egg off with his own shirt and placed it in the single slot of the machine. The droid resealed the device, unable to tear its fascinated gaze from the large white egg.  
  
"We won't know until it's in the main incubator," said the droid. "But its unexpected arrival could be a good sign."  
  
Kylo ignored the droid's speculations, and eyed the crowd icily, as if warning against anyone taking holovideos of Hux or the egg. The diplomats eyed him back warily. Hux had managed to pull his trousers back on but was unable to stand. Kylo lifted the emperor and draped him over his shoulder with little effort. Hux stared at the ground with delirious eyes.  
  
"Egg . . . my egg . . ." Hux mumbled.  
  
Kylo led the way out of the Great Hall, and 3GG followed behind with the incubator. He turned to a guard by the entrance.  
  
"Make sure to check all of their datapads before they leave," said Kylo. "If any videos of the the emperor giving birth end up on the holonet all of you will be fired at the very least . . . and disemboweled at the very most."  
  
"Y-yes, Prince Consort," said the guard.  


* * *

  
  
The emperor fidgeted restlessly as the medical droid scanned him. Kylo had swiftly put him into silken pajamas and into their bed when they arrived back in their quarters. Hux appreciated Kylo's concern for his health, but wished he could have ordered the medical droid after they had finished analyzing their egg. Kylo and 3GG stood by the larger incubation machine where the egg was now secure and warm. When it had been determined that Hux was exhausted from the delivery but otherwise healthy, the droid left and Hux tried to leave the bed.  
  
"Stay in bed," said Kylo. "You need to rest now."  
  
"Please," said Hux. "I just need to know. Then I will rest."  
  
Kylo nodded and 3GG pressed a button on the incubator's screen.  
  
"Oh," said Kylo. "That looks different than last time."  
  
Hux desperately tried to get to his feet and struggled at the edge of the bed. Kylo relented and carried Hux over to the incubator. Hux looked at the monitor and squeezed Kylo's hand.  
  
"It has a heartbeat," said Hux. "It's alive."  
  
"Congratulations, your majesty!" said 3GG.  
  
Kylo was at a loss for words and stared at the egg with wonder before kissing Hux tenderly. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo's neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
"We shall have to plan a gala for when it hatches!" said the droid excitedly. "I will start on the guest list! I know just the appropriate seating chart template."  
  
The imperial couple ignored 3GG and continued to brush lips and nuzzle foreheads as Kylo carried Hux back to bed. The emperor finally let himself fall asleep wrapped in his husband's arms.  


* * *

  
  
The next morning Hux and Kylo stepped into their dining area for breakfast.  
  
"I shall have to do extensive damage control today," said Hux with a sigh.  
  
"Damage control for what?" asked Kylo with a smile as he gestured towards the room.  
  
Hux's mouth dropped in surprise as noticed the flowers, cakes, and gifts that filled the table and floor of their dining room.  
  
"What is all of this?" asked Hux.  
  
"It seems you have a lot of well wishers from your speech yesterday," said Kylo.  
  
"Well wishers?" asked Hux with confusion. "I thought they would all look down on me for showing weakness in front of them."  
  
"It is considered auspicious for a ruler to be fertile," said Kylo. "They probably saw our egg as a sign of good fortune rather than anything shameful."  
  
"Oh," said Hux, still in shock as he began to look at some of the gifts. The press officer from Coruscant sent blankets and tiny onesies; the governor of the Outer Rim had sent a child-sized bracelet handcrafted from priceless metal and gemstones. Hux smiled at the selection of holobooks the ambassador of Arkanis had sent. _Your First Clutch_ featured a cover image of a couple smiling in front of two eggs, _Sex after your First Hatchling_ had cover art of a glowing heart coming out of a hatched egg shell, and _Eating for Egg Laying: 100 no nonsense recipes_ had a picture of an egg wearing a chef hat. Hux looked up to see Kylo already halfway through a stack of cupcakes.  
  
"I want to have another one," said Hux.  
  
Kylo flinched from nearly choking on the bite of pastry in his mouth.  
  
"Right away?" asked Kylo in disbelief.  
  
Hux looked down and anxiously traced the outline of the hat-wearing egg on the cookbook.  
  
"Yes," said Hux. "Why not? Don't you like our egg?"  
  
Kylo reached for the emperor's hand and tilted his face up to meet his eyes.  
  
"Hux," said Kylo. "Of course I like our egg. It's beautiful. You're beautiful. And I love both of you."  
  
Hux eyed him warily.  
  
"I just don't like you having to be in pain," said Kylo.  
  
"But it's worth it," said Hux. "I just want to have a family with you."  
  
"Okay," said Kylo. "But you will have to let me take care you. All of you."  
  
Hux nodded. "We will have one more egg for now, and then I will go back on birth control and take a break."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Kylo. "Now please tell me, what is that device for?"  
  
Hux looked to where Kylo was pointing at a suction cup and pump that was sitting next to a set of baby bottles.  
  
Hux chuckled. "Well  . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Hux wants more eggies . . .


	3. A Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage and Kylo deal with a troubling situation. Kylo realizes his husband has a secret. The secret probably involves eggs . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of angst in the beginning, but everything turns out okay :)

Kylo woke up with a start. He had been having the sort of unpleasant dream that you forget when you wake up, but the horrible feelings of the dream cling to you even in wakefulness. He noticed that Hux was no longer next to him, and then he realized what had startled him awake in the first place.  
  
Hux was kneeling next to the incubation machine and his whole body was shaking with gasping sobs. Kylo felt his heart break with each whine that came from the emperor's lips. He had never seen Hux so distraught in all the years he had known him.  
  
"Armitage," Kylo went to his husband's side and placed a protective hand on his back.  
  
The emperor was still undressed from their earlier lovemaking, and the fact that he was too distraught to have not even draped a cloak over his shoulders made Kylo fraught with worry.  
  
"My love," Kylo said. "Please tell me what is wrong."  
  
Hux mumbled something through the hands covering his face, but it was unintelligible to Kylo.   
  
"Look at me," said Kylo.   
  
Hux looked at Kylo, face red and wet from crying. He tried to slow down his breathing but could not manage to speak a word. Instead he pointed to the incubator with a shaking hand. Kylo looked at where he was pointing and gasped. The space in the incubator that usually housed their future hatchling was empty. Their egg had just disappeared in the night.  
  
"This can't be," said Kylo. "I sensed no distress. I would have felt it in the Force if something was wrong with our baby."  
  
Hux swallowed and wiped his face, not managing to dry it but just making it more blotchy in the process.  
  
"We are the only ones with access to our wing," Kylo shook his head in disbelief. "I will check the surveillance footage to see if someone has broken in. "  
  
Hux gave him a forlorn look that made Kylo's chest feel like it was going to cave in on the spot.  
  
"Forgive me," said Kylo. "I should have noticed that someone came in here and took our egg. How could I just sleep through that? I have failed as your consort. Please forgive me. I will get our baby back."  
  
Hux leaped forward and clung to Kylo's leg.  
  
"N-n-not your fault," Hux managed to mumble.  
  
Kylo stroked the emperor's disheveled red hair, and then helped him stand up. He grabbed a blanket from their bed and wrapped it around Hux.   
  
"I will find out what is going on," said Kylo. "I swear on my life."  
  
Kylo turned around dramatically to the door but before he could walk through, it opened on its own.   
  
"What?"  
  
3GG-69 casually entered with the portable incubator. Hux ran over to it and gasped in relief when he saw their egg safely inside.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" said Kylo menacingly. "You gave us a heart attack!"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, sir," said the droid. "You two were sleeping so peacefully that I did not want to disturb your majesties."  
  
"What were you doing moving the egg around in the middle of the night?" asked Kylo, still furious.   
  
The droid gestured proudly to a headband with a ribbon and a flower that was around the egg. Kylo crossed his arms. Hux decided he was done with the droid's antics and removed the egg from the portable incubator to return it to the large incubator.   
  
"You could not have waited until the morning to put cute accessories on our egg?" asked Kylo.  
  
"No, prince consort," said the droid. "The new egg analyzing machines arrived, and I got so excited that I wanted to examine our little heir right away!"  
  
"And?" said Kylo.  
  
"Our heir is healthy and growing at a normal rate," said 3GG.  
  
"Fine," said Kylo. "That still could have waited until the morning. Never, ever, take our egg anywhere without telling us unless it's an absolute emergency."  
  
"Yes, of course, my prince," said the droid. "But it was an emergency."  
  
"Oh?" asked Kylo.  
  
"It was a fashion emergency!" said 3GG.  
  
Kylo looked at the droid with disgust.   
  
Meanwhile, the emperor had double-checked on the egg's vitals and then laid back down in the bed, exhausted from the whole ordeal. The droid looked over to emperor eagerly.  
  
"You will want to hear this, your majesty!" said the droid.   
  
Hux reluctantly opened his eyes. "Well?"  
  
"We had received two cute headbands as gifts," said the droid. "And I simply had to know whether it was a prince or princess so I could choose the culturally correct color."  
  
Kylo rolled his eyes. "And?"  
  
"It's a princess!" said 3GG.  
  
"Okay," said Hux, who then rolled back over and closed his eyes.  
  
"3GG," said Kylo. "Never, ever, move our egg or future eggs without our knowledge ever again if you are simply afraid of choosing an orange instead of a mauve flower headband to put on an egg housing a fetus who cannot yet see or even contemplate the concept of color and how that may or may not correspond to their biological sex."  
  
"Alright," said 3GG. "I suppose you have a point. She does look very cute with the headband though, right?"  
  
"Yes, very cute," said Kylo, impatiently.  
  
"I must go now, prince consort," said the droid, excitedly. "I have a photo shoot, a bake sale, and the hatching gala yet to plan!"  
  
Kylo rubbed his forehead as the droid scurried out of their bedchamber. The smile returned to his face when he looked between the sleeping form of the emperor and the egg decorated in mauve.   


* * *

  
  
The rest of their week passed relatively normally. The emperor had his usual meetings and speeches. 3GG organized a ridiculous photo shoot with Kylo, Hux, and the egg: mini tiara and egg-sized fluffy cape included. The image of the dressed-up egg next to a scepter quickly became the most liked image on the Holoweb, finally surpassing the emperor's "nip-slip" photo from the never-again-mentioned drunken birthday dinner debacle a few years ago.   
  
Kylo was sure it was all business as usual when he noticed the emperor moving around strangely in their private garden. The emperor was wearing a long, loose cloak even though it was a very warm day. He was distractedly looking at a fountain while rubbing the base of his spine in discomfort.   
  
"Armitage," said Kylo.  
  
Hux instantly straightened his posture and smiled at Kylo.  
  
"I did not even notice you walking up to me," said Hux.  
  
"What's wrong, Armitage?" asked Kylo.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," said Hux.  
  
Kylo eyed him suspiciously. "Isn't too hot to be wearing that cloak?"  
  
Hux chuckled nervously. "3GG wanted me to try the fit for a future outfit."  
  
"Well, you've tried it, so you can take it off now," said Kylo.  
  
Hux hesitated.  
  
"I will take it back inside for you," Kylo held out his hand for the cloak.  
  
Hux nervously shrugged off the cloak and gave it to Kylo. The emperor was wearing form-fitting trousers and a linen shirt. Kylo's eyes instantly went to the emperor's abdomen which was usually soft with slight bulge but now had quite a sizable roundness. Hux self-consciously put his arms in front of his belly.  
  
"I've just gained some weight," said Hux. "I-"  
  
Hux could not finish the lie as he looked into his husband's concerned eyes.  
  
"It's just the next egg," said Hux. "Sometimes eggs move around, and there is a more noticeable protrusion."  
  
"But I've never noticed it in all of the years we were together," said Kylo. "And we get naked a lot. And I certainly like to kiss your adorable belly a lot, even though I have neglected my belly-kissing duties as of late. "  
  
Hux blushed and chuckled softly at that observation. Kylo put his arm around Hux's shoulders and kissed him on the lips.   
  
"You can tell me what's going on," said Kylo.  
  
"Well," Hux began.  
  
"Your majesties!" 3GG trotted into the garden.  
  
"Not again," Kylo sighed.  
  
"I am just ordering a custom sword for the princess' first military parade," said 3GG as if this was indeed a very urgent matter. "I just could not decide which gemstones would be the most appropriate for the hilt. The heir to the throne must have-"  
  
The droid fell silent, and Kylo and Hux looked to see if he was malfunctioning, since that was usually the only time the concept of silence applied to their protocol droid. Alas, he was not malfunctioning. The droid was staring at the emperor's belly. Hux turned a bit pink with self-consciousness.  
  
"What?" said the emperor, ears slowly matching his hair.  
  
"Oh my goodness," said the droid, eagerly. "You definitely have more than one in there, don't you?"  
  
Now the emperor's face was certainly redder than his hair.   
  
Kylo's jaw dropped in shock. "Armitage?"  
  
"How thrilling!" said 3GG. "Might I ask how many more child-sized swords I should order?"  
  
The emperor walked quickly past the droid in the direction of their private quarters.  
  
"We'll tell you later, 3GG," said Kylo, swiftly following his husband.  
  
"Oh, how splendid!" said the droid.  


* * *

  
Kylo found the emperor sitting in their dining room and rubbing his protruding womb nervously.   
  
"Why did you hide this from me?" asked Kylo. "How many eggs are inside you? And why are you having so many this time?"  
  
Hux bit his lip.  
  
Kylo sighed. "Please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry. I'm not angry."  
  
"But you said you only wanted one more," said Hux.  
  
"I meant for now," said Kylo. "And because I didn't want you to be in pain."  
  
Kylo gestured to Hux's belly. "And that looks like it will be a lot of pain."  
  
Hux flinched.   
  
"I didn't mean-" said Kylo, angry at himself. "Damn, it. I am an asshole. I just want to know what is going on so I can take care of our family."  
  
Kylo stepped closer to Hux and gently put his hand on his belly. He closed his eyes, and he could sense a few tiny voices whispering through the Force. He smiled tenderly.  
  
"How can there be so many of you?" asked Kylo with wonder.  
  
"I took a fertility supplement," said Hux. "I accidentally overdid it."  
  
"Why?" asked Kylo. "We already made a baby without any supplements?"  
  
"Because you said you only wanted one more, and I got greedy, and thought I might as well try to get twins," said Hux.  
  
"Oh no," said Kylo. "This is my fault. I just wanted what was best for you . . . I didn't mean for you to have to-"  
  
"Shh," said Hux, putting his hand on top of Kylo's hand on his belly.   
  
"I am glad to hear that," said Hux. "It is my fault for being irresponsible and not reading the directions closely on the supplement. I am just glad that you want them."  
  
"Of course," said Kylo. "I want all of you."   
  
Hux stretched his neck and gave Kylo a sloppy kiss.   
  
"How many?" asked Kylo. "Do you know?"  
  
"I have been to the medic," said Hux. "They scanned me. I will have to stay in bed the last week before I lay them since there are so many this time. They said everything looked fine though. "  
  
"That is good," said Kylo. "But how many are there?"  
  
Hux looked at Kylo nervously.  
  
"Well?" Kylo stroked Hux's belly again as if he could count them that way.  
  
"Five," Hux said.  
  
"Five eggs!" said Kylo. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I will be fine," said Hux. "I just might not recover as quickly as usual. And I will have the medic droid on standby when it gets close. No surprise egg laying this time."  
  
"But can we give you pain medicine?" said Kylo with worry.  
  
"They offered it to me when we were planning the delivery process, but I don't need it," said Hux.  
  
"Armitage," said Kylo. "I have seen how painful it is for you to just lay one egg. But you have to deliver five eggs. There is nothing wrong with-"  
  
"No," said Hux. "I have already made up my mind. I have decided it is better for the eggs if I can feel everything down there and push them out as efficiently as possible."  
  
"But what about you, Armitage?" said Kylo. "Your well-being is important, too."  
  
"I will be fine," said Hux. "Well, as long as you are there."  
  
"Of course, my love," said Kylo. "But-"  
  
"Enough," Hux silenced him with another kiss.  
  
"Were they able to tell you how many were fertilized?" asked Kylo.  
  
Hux shook his head. "No, but by your reaction when you touched my womb, I can assume we have at least a few more princes and princesses coming."  
  
Hux nuzzled against Kylo's ear. "Now, if you come upstairs with me, I have something very interesting to show you."  
  
The husky way Hux said _interesting_ went straight to Kylo's cock, and he let his gorgeous emperor lead him up to their bedchamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emperor is happy that Kylo is excited about their eggies . . Seems like some sexy times are on the horizon . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I usually dabble in a less "egg-citing" part of the fandom, but this story just came to me, so damn it, I'm going to write it. :D


End file.
